


My Angel Sister

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Nagayoshi loves his twin sister, Tsunayui, but he hates it when there's a baby trying to shoot her all the time and one-by-one she gains her own fanclub.What on earth is he to do? [Fem!Tsuna, All27, TwinFic, etc~]





	1. Poor Reborn...

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I'mma post this one anyways - the bunny's been chewing my ankle, anyways...

Reborn watched Tsunahika and Nagayoshi from afar.

He did estimate Naga (Nanimori Middle’s Boxing Idol, next to Sasagawa Ryohei, though with less yelling) to have a sister-complex for Dame-Tsuna (Nanimori Middle’s bunny-rabbit-pupil, best friends with both the Sasagawa sibling and Hana Kurokawa, who acts like a second bodyguard for the two girls)…

But going as far as glaring at any boy so much as _glancing_ at Tsuna was out of control.

The day went much like this; after arriving at school just before the bell and attending their lessons, the Sasagawa and Sawada siblings ate lunch with Hana in the classroom, Tsuna, Hana and Kyoko swapping recipe advice and gossip as they ate.

During any science lessons, Nezu-sensei did pick on Tsuna, but it was when he was planning on showing how awful at science the younger twin was that Nagayoshi’s killing-intent was known.

“Ara! Nezu-sensei forgot again!” one of the students exclaimed, as Naga got up. “Insulting Dame-Tsuna results in being punished.”

“Ga-nii!” Tsuna quickly grabbed her brother’s hand.

Naga stood, frozen for a moment, before marching up and swiping the paper from Nezu’s hand.

“Hn.” he carried it back to the desk. “Fine.”

Tsuna smiled in relief…

 

The next day, Reborn introduced himself.

Tsuna had answered, still in her white, laced nightdress, with a sleeping lion on the chest, smiling.

“Ara, are you lost?” she asks, smiling.

“Ciaossu! I’m your new Tutor!” Reborn greets.

“EH?! THEY’RE HERE!” Naga ran in, pulling Tsuna away to see Reborn, before laughing. “Tutor?! You’re just a baby!”

Reborn kicked him, Tsuna giving a surprised squeal, before seeing if Naga was alright.

"It's rude to hit people..." Tsuna pouted, before tilting her head, "What's your name, anyway?"

“I’m the Hitman Tutor Reborn!” Reborn replied, before pointing to Leon, “This is Leon, my Chameleon Lizard!”

“That’s clever!” Tsuna smiled, recognising the shortening of "Chame _leon_ " into a name, Reborn allowing himself to be carried into the dining room as Tsuna remembered about breakfast.

“Ah! You’re the person my darling spoke about on the phone! Nice to met you, I’m Nana!” Nana smiled, as Naga looked on, shocked.

“Wh-why are you allowing him to _stay_?!” he exclaimed, jumping up.

“I’d like an espresso, please!” Reborn asked, ignoring Naga as he was sat in one of the chair by Tsuna.

“Sure! Mama, I’ll make it!” Tsuna smiled.

“Oh, it’s alright, Naga, as your Tutor, all we need to pay him with is a home!” Nana kissed her son on the forehead, Naga scowling, as Nana ruffled his hair, choosing to sit opposite Reborn.

“I can sleep in either Nagayoshi’s or Tsunayui’s room.” Reborn added, as Tsuna returned, giving him his drink.

Reborn was surprised at how perfect it was, though he didn't let his face betray him.

“He'll sleep in my room!” Naga snapped, no way was he letting that _guy_ into his precious Tsuna’s room…

 

When the twins met up with Kyoko, she had been surprised at the sight of Reborn.

“Ara who’s this? Your little brother?” Kyoko asked, smiling.

“Uun, he’s our new Tutor!” Tsuna replied innocently as she allowed Reborn to sit on her head, “He’s so adorable, right?”

“Of course! He’s also your Tutor? How wonderful!” Kyoko smiles.

“Ciaossu!” Reborn replies, smirking.

Tsuna smiles, as she pulls Reborn down into her arms, Naga taking Tsuna’s bag for her with a pout.

"You have five minutes to get to school." Reborn smirks, all three children look shocked, before running...

Right into Mochida Kensuke.

"Ara!" Are you alright, Senpai?!" Kyoko asks.

"We didn't hurt you, did we?" Tsuna asks, the pair leaning over the teen, who blushes, scrambling up.

"N-no, it' fine." he replies, before the bell goes, "See you!" Mochida smiles, as Kyoko and Tsuna exchange puzzled looks, Naga looking furious behind them...

 

"I challenge you, Sawada Nagayoshi, to the right of being with Sawada Tsunayui an Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Reborn raises an eyebrow, as Tuna pales, and Naga grins.

"Terms?"

"It will be a kendo match. I win, I get the girls, you chose otherwise."

"In that case, you will apologise to the people you have bullied in your time here, and you will protect them... Probably with your life." Naga purrs. “Tsuna, can you tell onii-chan for me?”

“Sure!” Tsuna replies, flipping out her phone…

 

Reborn sits, waiting as the students gather, Mochida waiting with a worried-looking Tsuna and Kyoko nearby, a pair of kendo club members on either side of them.

“I hope they are at least gentle…” Tsuna mutters.

“Remember the last game we went to? I’m scared they’ll beat him up…” Kyoko agrees softly. “Ryohei knows I don’t like him fighting…”

“But obviously he wants to protect us two…” Tsuna nods, as Mochida strolls in, smirking.

“We will use kendo, I will only fight Nagayoshi.” he replies.

Ryohei moves to speak, before Kyoko gives him a look, forcing him to stop.

“Fine.” Nagayoshi smirks, before hugging Tsuna, “I’ll fight with my Dying Will, it’s OK, Tsuna.”

Tsuna nods, eyes going to the floor, as Naga takes the offered shinai, checking it’s weight.

“This is a bit heavier… Just how I like it.”

“The fight over the right to date Kyoko-san and freely act with Tsunayui-san will now begin!”

Tsuna looks up at those words, eyes wide in surprise, before a small frown reaches her cheeks.

Reborn smirks, as Leon transforms.

The two boys begin to fight, as Tsuna gets increasingly annoyed at how Mochida is talking like the two girl aren’t even in the room at that point.

“State your view with your Dying Will.” Reborn smirks, firing…

 

Naga didn’t expect there to be a roar of anger, before both he and Mochida are kicked in the head, Tsuna standing over the pair of them, our shinai in her hands.

“THIS IS DESPICABLE! Us girls aren’t objects for you boys to fight over and take advantage of! If you have anything to say otherwise, I’m going to make you regret being born!” she roars, before pointing at Mochida. “YOU! Stop acting like a hormone-ruled dolt! You’re a freaking swordsman! Remember your courtesy and stop pressuring my friend into a relationship she doesn’t want! You have your own freaking fanclub-harem, already!” Tsuna then turns on Naga, pointing with the other shinai, “And YOU! You may be my brother, but like hell I’m letting you allow this to happen! You’re meant to be the mature one, according to Mama, so act like it! Else I’m not going to talk to you or let you have my specially-made bento for the rest of the week!”

“EH?! Tsu-chan!” Naga exclaims, horrified.

Tsuna turns her back on him, growling, as she looks at Ryohei.

“As for Onii-chan, you know how Kyoko doesn’t like you fighting since the time you got hurt! You have your club, don’t let yourself be lowered to the standards these two idiots are creating!” she roars, angry.

With that, the flame finally dies out, as Tsuna takes a breath, Kyoko quickly wrapping her jacket over Tsuna’s shoulders as Tsuna hugs her.

There is silence, before cheering starts coming from the girls in the room.

“HIBARI-SENPAI’S HE-!”

Silence falls immediately, as Kyoya enters.

He is silent as he looks around, before his eyes narrow at the sight of the two floored boys.

He glares, tonfas out, as Kyoko quickly explains.

“Mochida-senpai tried forcing me to go out with him, but then Naga-kun as going to beat him up, but Tsuna told Naga off, so then they duelled, but Tsuna still got annoyed at how the boys were making us sound like objects, so she floored them and told them off.”

Kyoya looks at Tsuna, who turns.

Chocolate-gold meets silver, and a smirk crosses Hibari’s face, before he looks at the crowd gathered.

“I’ll bite you all to death!” he states, as the other people in the hall begin running away…


	2. Storm and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhem ;b

“Class, we have a new student joining us today; Gokudera-kun, come in, please.”

 

As the teacher continues to explain, a silver-haired boy enters, glaring at the class as he does so.

Jade eyes finally locate the brown-haired duo in the class as Gokudera’s seat is assigned, and he strides forward, moving to kick Tsuna’s desk.

Naga’s hand grabs Gokudera’s ankle, millimetres from his twin’s desk, as his eyes narrow.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he growls.

“Hn, neither of you two would ever work as the Tenth.” Gokudera growls back. “After school, the gate.”

He mutters this last bit so only the twins can hear, before sitting in his seat…

 

Tsuna gawps at Gokudera when he pulls out the dynamite.

“What?!” she exclaims.

“Stay back!” Naga orders, moving forward, as an eager smirk rises on his face.

The first few bombs are dodged, before Tsuna sees him reaching for more.

“No! The pretty piano-hands!” she squeals.

Gokudera freezes, before cursing as the triple-bombs spill.

The bullet is fired, an Tsuna defuses the bombs, before grabbing Gokudera’s hands as the flame dies, eye sparkling.

“I’m right, yes?! You’re a pianist?!”

“I… Used to…” Gokudera turns his face away as his cheeks heat up at the sight of Tsuna in her underwear.

Naga growls, pulling Tsuna away as Leon jumps onto her, quickly taking the form of her uniform.

“Wait! Ga-nii!” she exclaims, “Don’t hurt him!”

Gokudera looks surprised, before bowing.

“I was wrong!” he exclaims.

“Eh?” Naga stops, shocked.

“I was wrong!” Gokudera repeats. “Both Tsunahika-himesama and Jyuudaime are suitable for being the Tenth!”

“Wait wait wait!” Tsuna exclaims, “We’ll deal with this back at Home!”

“Y-yeah.” Naga nods, slightly worried about Gokudera’s sanity, before dragging Gokudera back home…

 

Once the twins are back in their home-clothing, they sit at the living room table.

“Alright, tell us.” Naga frowns, crossing his arms with a frown.

“Eh?” Gokudera asks.

“Why are you called “Smoking Bomb Hayato”, why are you on the path you are?” Tsuna smiles, setting out the tray of snacks.

“Yes!” he glances at Nana, who’s cooking.

“She knows.” Naga shrugs.

“Well… I was born from an affair…” Gokudera starts hesitantly, “I didn’t actually know, but my piano teacher, who was killed by some of my Father’s men, was my real mother… My Step-Mother hates me, so I ended up running away, since it’s pretty obvious that my Dad doesn’t like me, either… I ended up in the care of Shamal, my teacher, before I made a name for myself as an assassin, so came hear after Reborn told me that by killing you two, I could inherit the Vongola…”

Gokudera looks away, “I only ever grew up with servants, so I’ve never had a family, even though I do have my elder sis-”

“EH~!?” Tsuna exclaimed, before pointing at him, “I’m going to call you Haya-nii!”

Gokudera froze, as Naga caught on, and smirked.

“What she means, is we don’t want subordinates, we want friends. In your case, seeing as you don’t have a family, you can join ours… I think I’ll actually just call you Hayato, then…”

“What?! Jyu-”

“Naga.” Naga smirks, leaning forwards.

“Na-… Naga… Naga-sama!” Gokudera finally says.

“Naga.” Naga frowns.

“Naga-ousan”

“Naga. No honorifics.”

“… Ousama, then?”

Naga sighs, as Tsuna giggles.

“How would you call your sister?” she asks.

“Bianchi.” Gokudera replies.

“Reborn?”

“Reborn-san.”

“Your Teacher?”

“Shamal-sensei.”

“Naga and Tsuna.”

“Naga-san and Tsuna-chan.”

Gokudera turned red as he said the last bit.

“See!?” Tsuna crowed, grinning…

  
Three days later, they met Bianchi, who tried to kill both Tsuna and Naga.  
Unfortunately, aiming for Tsuna first resulted in Naga flooring Bianchi while growling like a wolf, until Gokudera pointed out she's his elder sister...  
Naga had slowly got off Bianchi, eyes still a brownish-gold, until Reborn showed, kicking Naga aside as Bianchi hugged her beloved...  
Then moved in to help teach the twins, while probably changing the format of Tsuna's wardrobe...  
  


Naga sighed as he finished sweeping, the others in his team having ditched him.

He’d already sent Tsuna off with Kyoko and Ryohei, so he just needs to finish-

“Naga? Can I ask something?”

“Eh?” Naga looked up to see Yamamoto, surprised.

“My reaction time has been failing recently, do you know any way I could solve it?” Yamamoto asked.

“Why ask me?” Naga replied, curious.

“Because I thought that you seem to know quite a bit when it comes to people, and stuff…” Yamamoto shrugs.

Naga watches Yamamoto for a moment, before nodding, taking the cleaning stuff back to the storage room it belongs in.

“I don’t care what the teacher says, I wasn’t helped by my team mates, so he should hold them accountable, too.” he states when Yamamoto gives him a surprised look. “Come on, I want you to met someone.”

“Eto, sure!” Yamamoto nods, tailing Naga.

Yamamoto is surprised when they reach Naga’s house.

“Come on!” Naga smirks, “I want to show you my Source.”

Yamamoto looks surprised, before following Naga inside.

“I’m home! We’ve got another person over for dinner, too!” Naga calls, Tsuna looking at them in surprise, before smiling, and going to the kitchen.

Naga and Yamamoto sit at the kitchen table.

“What do you mean?” Yamamoto asks, before explaining, “by ‘Source’?”

“Oh? Well, everyone has something as their foundation, or Source, that they wish to protect. Mama and Tsu-chan are mine…” Naga shifts in his seat. “When we were born, Tsu-chan had a heart complication, meaning she had to be incubated. They thought she was going to die, before a Nurse put me in with her… Then she got better… It happened again, when we were seven. I won’t go into details, but I nearly lost both of them during that time. Therefore, I want to protect them.”

Yamamoto is surprised at this.

“Yamamoto-kun, do you want some sauce on your rice, or beside it?” Nana calls.

“On, please!” Yamamoto replies, smiling.

Naga gently punches his shoulder.

“Don’t smile if you don’t want to.” he scolds.

“Sorry… My Mother died when I was six… It’s nice, seeing a mother like yours.” Yamamoto smiled, before shaking his head, “What about my reaction time?”

“What do you usually spend your day doing?”

“Practice, why?”

“Are you taking enough breaks?”

“Eh?”

“Do you ever decide to just sit and watch a game, or read up on other players?”

“…Not really…”

“Then that’s what you need to do! Take some time out! That’s why there’s always a break part way through the event, and we get Break and Lunch times!” Naga scolds. “I may want to protect my family, but it’s no good if I remain with my guard up the whole time! What if I got too focused on protecting Tsuna it left my Mother free to get hurt, or Tsuna’s merely wanting to go on a date with a boyfriend?! I would unintentionally hurt them! By dropping my guard and taking breaks, I manage to forge better familial bonds, and don’t get so uptight that I end up acting like an idiot to my own family.”

Yamamoto nods, as he finally gets what Naga means.

“So I should basically take a rest from doing anything to help strengthen what I’ve got already?” he asks.

“Definitely!” Naga nods, grinning, before dinner is served…

 

Tsuyoshi doesn’t question his son when he arrives home late. Going by the thoughtful look on Yamamoto’s face, he’ll get told, anyway.

“I asked a friend, Sawada-kun, for advice… Then he showed me his family, and explained that I don’t apparently take enough breaks… His Mum reminded me a lot of mine… Brown hair and eyes, warm smile, petite… She and Tsuna make really nice food, so I can see why Sawada-kun wants to protect them…”

Tsuyoshi smiles, before ruffling Takeshi’s hair.

“Go and take a break, then. I’ll be able to run the shop by myself for a bit longer.” he grins…

 

Tsuna frowns at the broken arm.

“I told him to take a break…” she catches Naga cursing. “What’s more, he’s smiling hen he shouldn’t, the idiot!”

Tsuna frowns, as the bell goes, Hayato glancing worriedly at Naga…

“Yamamoto’s going to jump!”

“THE IDIOT!” Naga roars, as Tsuna’s already running.

Reaching the roof, Tsuna grabs Takeshi before he can step off, ignoring the shocked gasps and shrieks.

“I won’t let you!” Tsuna yells.

Yamamoto is silent, though he’s surprised.

“Why are you even thinking of suicide?!” Tsuna continues, “Suicide usually when people are running away from their problems, only creating more sorrow for others! What about your Father?! Your Mother?! Your friends?!”

“Friends?” Yamamoto’s voice is soft, but freezes Tsuna in place. “What friends? They only see the skill I.. Had, before the baseball gods threw me away. They abandoned me as soon as they knew I was doing poorly… I’m trash…”

“No way! I won’t believe it!” Tsuna yells. “That’s not what friends do! Friends stick with you through thick and thin! They don’t throw the blame at you, they never allow yo to get so sad you try running away! But didn’t you notice?! You have Ga-nii! You have Haya-nii! And Kyoko-chan and Onii-chan and Hana-chan and _me_!”

Yamamoto is shocked as gold is fixed on him, feelings or concern, anger and worry evident.

He finds himself able to give a true smile, as he remembers when Nagayoshi took him to the Sawada residence.

“OK.” he nods slowly, “I’ll believe _you_ , then.”

The wind isn’t expected, Tsuna turning with a gasp as the pair are hit with the fence.

Naga manages to grab Yamamoto’s hand, cursing.

“TSUNA!?!”

Tsuna squeezes her eyes shut, as she falls…

Before strong arms grab her, Naga watching as a black blur slows to reveal Hibari.

“It’s against the rules for Herbivores to die on sight.” Hibari states, looking down into the gold-brown, making him smirk, whispering something into Tsuna’s ear, as he gently put her own, before looking up at the crowd, and giving a feral grin…


	3. Lightening and Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhem~

A week later, the twins are doing their homework when Naga sees the child.

 

“DIE, REBORN!” the child yells, before tripping and falling.

Naga instinctively opens the window, grabbing the child’s ankle, before pulling them into the room as Tsuna runs up, pulling the boy into a hug as he begins crying.

Reborn doesn’t like this, and moves to kick Lambo away.

“Hush, hush… What’s wrong?” Tsuna asks gently, rocking Lambo.

“L-Lambo got sent to kill Reborn after Papa and Mamma got tired of Lambo… B-but Lambo wants Mamma and Papa to love him…” Lambo sobs, before realising what he said and wiping his eyes quickly, “Lambo lied! Haha, Lambo still gunna kill Reborn!”

“Ho~?” Tsuna smiled, “I believe Lambo was lying about lying…”

The face she gave Reborn promised pain if he didn’t explain, before it softened as she looked down at Lambo.

“You’re an infant, Lambo! It’s OK for you to cry, for you to feel upset when you feel upset! It’s only the stupid adults who hide their emotions, but it sets such a bad example, unless it gives an opponent the advantage, but your family is your allies, so they _should allow_ you to be _yourself_!” Tsuna smiles.

Lambo looks surprised for a moment, before a sob escapes his lips, and he buries his face in Tsuna’s chest as he cries.

Tsuna turns to Reborn, frowning.

“The Mafia raises children to be Mafioso as soon as the Don deems possible. Lambo is only one of many.” he states simply.

Tsuna shares a look with Naga, who nods, before giving his own feral smile.

“ _It appears I will have a lot of work to do…_ ” he grins…

 

Lambo felt lighter after Tsuna let him cry into her chest but now they have to leave?

He pouts, tailing the duo out of the door.

It’s not until they reach school they realise he’s there.

Naga looks annoyed, while Tsuna is just surprised, and picks Lambo up, cradling him gently.

“Lambo didn’t want Tsu-nee to go…” he whimpers.

“It’s OK, what we’re at is school, it’s where we get our own lessons… Nothing dangerous, it’s only for a few hours every day…” Tsuna smiles.

Lambo looks curious, and Tsuna giggles at how adorable he is, before looking up as Kyoya walks over.

“Babies aren’t allowed in school.” he growls.

“Lambo didn’t know, you don’t have to be rude about it, Hibari-san.” Tsuna replies. “Let him be with us for today, I’ll look after him, then everyone’s happy, alright?”

Hibari studies Tsuna for a moment, who then smiles, pulling out a box.

“Hamburger steak, as requested! I also put rice and salad with it!” she smiles.

Hibari grunts, taking the box as Naga looked floored.

“Wha- a- Na- TSU-CHAN!” he exclaimed.

“Kyo-nii doesn’t eat enough, so I make him eat!” Tsuna smiled.

“Make?” Naga was close to fainting.

“I eat my lunch with him, so if he doesn’t eat, I feed him!” Tuna smiled, “He hates it as it makes him appear “inferior” to others.”

Naga turned pink, then white, then red.

“I’m going to kill you, Hibari.” he growled, turning.

Hibari smirked, as Naga's gloves had two-centimetre knives stick out the ends, like small claws over each knuckle.

The pair launch at eachother, exchanging blows, before Tsuna grits her teeth, Reborn firing as she enters Dying Will Mode, charging forward and catching both Hibari's tonfa and Naga's fist, blood flying from the sides of her fingers as the knuckle-knives cut into her skin.  
Boy boys stopped, as the flame died, Tsuna's eyes remaining on her bleeding hand, as Hibari straightened.  
Naga quickly retracted his claws, as he gasped, pulling Tsuna's face into his shoulder.  
"Don't look!" he hissed.  
"Ani-..." Tsuna's voice was soft.  
"Plasters!" he hissed at the group, stroking Tsuna's hair, before seeing the questioning look.  
"Later!" he replied.

"Blood..." Tsuna's voice had gone softer in fear, "I-..."

"Shh... It's OK, the bad men are long gone, shh..." Naga replied gently, Hibari's eyes narrowing at the words.

"Explain." he ordered, as Lambo finished pulling a packet from his hair, Naga sitting Tsuna down and covering her eyes.

"Aniki!" Tsuna squeaked, flailing.

Naga quickly caught the bleeding hand as he focused on keeping Tsuna calm, Gokudera sorting it out as Hibari remained beside them, arms crossed, Lambo beside Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, use your determination." Reborn ordered, eyes already reading how panicked Tsuna was.

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked down, before catching a ring.

"Channel you will into it, and use that on Tsuna." Reborn stated.

Yamamoto frowned, closing his eyes for a moment, blue lighting up his hand, before he knelt by Tsuna, gently grabbing the other hand.

Blue flames enveloped Tsuna's hand, the girl falling asleep a while after.

"Now you can explain." Reborn replied, as Yamamoto stopped using his flames.

"Not here, it's too open."

"Herbivore." Hibari snapped, before leading them to the Prefect's room, Hibari pulling his chair from behind his desk o sit by the two couches.

Tsuna was laid gently on one, her head in Naga's lap, as Lambo snuggled up toTsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera sitting opposite as Reborn sat in Yamamoto's lap.

"During the Summer Festival, when we were little, Tsuna and I got given some money by Mama to try and catch fishes, but on our way to the stand, two men grabbed us and pulled us out of the crowd towards the poor on the edge of Nanimori. They... They injected Tsuna with something, and they were going to inject me with the same stuff, but Tsuna screamed, and flames burst out all around us... When the flames receded, it left Tsuna and I in a field of blood and ash... I couldn't even understand what Tsuna had done, what the injection had done... Dad found us after, then Grandpa visited, and they did something that stopped the flames... But it also stopped Tsuna from being herself..." Naga subconsciously pulled his sister closer as he finished. "What Reborn has been doing... It's been freeing that side of her bit by bit... That's why I'll protect her, for as long as we live! Especially if those fools return!"

Hibari smirked, before moving his chair back into place behind the desk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm speeding, scuuse me~


	4. Girl's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got interrupted in updating by Dame-Yuki-san updating "Our Hero Academia" over on Fanfiction.net, AND I LOVE THAT STORY! And it has this really cute bit where Tsuna and Midorin are talking! XD  
> (I mean, I haven't watched or read "My Hero Academia", but it's not as though I'm going to let that stop me read cute Tsuna fluff! It was seeing cute Tsuna Fluff in a Cardfight!! Vanguard (CFV) and KHR crossover that got me into KHR in the first place! X'D)

When they thought she'd be OK by herself, the door crashed open, revealing Kyoko, Bianchi and Hana, all three girls staring down the boys, before shooing them out.

"We'll wait for her to wake up, then we're going to town! " Bianchi states, "Every girl needs a _proper_ wardrobe!"

The boys freeze, before Kyoya registers this.

( ** _Tsuna wakes = > Girls go town => Tsuna in proper clothes => Tsuna in Nanimori's Uniform with "proper" style and having both a disciplinary armband and her own weapon...======>>>>!!!!!!!!_**)

"OUT!" he orders, tonfas flying out in milliseconds, the rest of the boys immediately running back to their classroom.

Kyoya pauses at the doorway, before moving in the direction of his usual patrol route.

Ten minutes after the bell for lunch, an awake Tsuna's pulled out the gates, three day-passes in hand, Bianchi drags them around town...

 

They start 'from the ground, up', meaning that by the time school has ended, the girls are buying dresses, and Kyoya walks by...

Just as she's allowing Kyoko to finish helping her with the wings in the back of the dress, so they can get a better aspect of it...

"Ah! Kyoya-san!" Bianchi smiles, as he pushes Tsunayui into Kyoy's line of sight.

Both freeze.

The dress is a sweet angel lolita piece, with a soft pink up by the neckline, stretching through violet in a gentle gradient to a dark indigo at the hem of the dress and and edge of the sleeves, little stars dusted on the very edges. The centrepiece by the neck is a square of the same gradient-coloured fabric with lace around the edges and on either side of the crescent-moon-shaped buttons down the centre. To top it off, a royal-blue ribbon is tied around the waist with another crescent moon shape, and wings with a royal-blue-to-white gradient-styled feathers show just behind the shoulders.

Kyoya glances away for a moment, before pulling a red band with gold lettering and a black border, holding it out.

Tsuna bites her lip, not noticing the way Kyoya's hand grips the fabric slightly tighter as she walks forward, holding out her hands.

Dropping the armband into them, he smirks, nods to Hana, then continues on his way.

"Wh-wha..." Tsuna squeaks, blushing.

"/come on, Tsuna, we need to see what other clothes you can wear!" Hana states, pulling her friend away from the doorway.

"At least I know what style to get now..." Bianchi chuckles...

(An hour later and Tsuna's fainted at the sight of the amount of digits on the bill as Bianchi hands over a gold card; she thought she could only ever _dream_ of that kind of money!)

"Come on, lets go and buy matching shoes," Bianchi smiles, as Tsuna's half-dragged from the shop, the new armband in place on her uniform.

"If this is a dream, please don't wake me up..." Tsuna sighs, before Hana slaps the back of Tsuna's head.

"OW!"

"You aren't dreaming."

 

The kid they bump into pauses, glancing between them and a photo, before talking in quick, sharp Chinese to Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna looks confused, before Bianchi smiles, crouching as she herself slips into Chinese, before taking the picture and raising a brow, asking something, which the girl nods at.

"She's on her first hit," Bianchi frowned, switching back to Japanese.

"So young?!" Tsuna squeaked.

"There have been younger, even though not all families agree with how wrong it is, like the Bovino, the Triad keeps its might in teaching them while young, though it's generally more... Brutal. "

Tsuna frowns, before smiling as she picks I-Pin up.

"How about you join us for the day? Oh, is that OK, Hana?" Tsuna asks politely.

"...Yeah, as long as she doesn't come anywhere near me," Hana states, folding her arms...

 

Going around town a bit more, looking in windows, they heard the taunts easily.

"Sh- Shut up! That's not true!" one voice snapped, hurt.

"Aaawe! The little baby's gunna cry!" another laughed.

"Going to run to all your dolls and loner-corner to cry about your pathetic existence, Miura?"

"Haru does have friends!"

Tsuna and Hana are in front of the girl in seconds, as Kyoko pulls her into a hug.

"Leave her alone, you have no right to treat others like trash!" Tsuna snaps.

"So~ scary!" one of the girls whine, before laughing.

Hana's eyes narrowed, before snorting.

"Try saying that _after_ taking off the make-up, clown-face," Hana smirked...

Before blocking the girl's swing and punching her in the face, Kyoko and Tsuna guiding the upset girl back to Tsuna's for a cup of tea. (And Tsuna's cooking.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised al my stories is like having a fluf blanket, that I keep on covering, then uncovering the reader with, just like "I'd steal yur blanket, but then you'd get cold" or smn ;w; X'D


	5. Haru & Fuuta

Naga walked in with Gokudera, only to find the girls cheerily sitting at the table as they're chatting with, and comforting, a new girl he hasn't met before.

Lambo appears to like them, and the pair are complimenting eachother's eccentricity well, as they talk over.

"Tsuna's cooking!" Naga squeaks, before beaming warmly as he pulls Tsuna into a hug, "I'm ho~me!"

"Welcome back," Tsuna giggles, patting his head with the hand not holding I-Pin in her lap, "Haru, I-Pin, this is my brother, Nagayoshi, Naga-nii, meet Miura Haru, and this is I-Pin! Hana, Kyoko, Bianchi and I helped her with some bullies!"

"Oh? Does Kyoya know?" Naga asks, smile dropping.

"Kyo-kun gave me an armband! Do you know where Reborn is? We wanted to ask him some stuff..." Tsuna smiled.

As if by magic, a Reborn appeared!

"Yes?" he asked, smiling.

"Bianchi's going to teach us some self-defense, we were wondering if you wanted to help? Or call in someone?"

"I'll Report it to my Boss, but I have a few guesses," Reborn smirks, "If I'm not mistaken, you have someone close by already, don't you?"

"Reborn!"

 Naga complains, as Tsuna looks confused, before I-Pin babbles something, Bianchi smiling.

"He means I-Pin's Master, Fon, I-Pin knows he lives nearby at the moment," Bianchi translates.

"Thanks! I think learning Chinese would be fun, anyway! I-Pin can learn more Japanese at the same time!" Tsuna beams, as Naga pouts, the rest of the day being spent on homework and their wacky family...

 

Three days later, Naga was fighting Ryohei, then helping rescue Kyoko with Reborn, while our innocent Tsuna was walking home with Fon, Hana and Bianchi having left to check on Haru. I-Pin and Lambo were at home, and Tsuna had bought them each some candy, as a treat after supper.

"Help me, Sawada Tsunayui!"

The young voice had Tsuna pausing, as a little boy ran up to her, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asks, as he hides behind her, Tsuna not caring about the use of her name.

"My name is Fuuta de la Stella, and people from the Todd Famiglia are after me! My rankings state that you're the Number one person likely to accept any request, and Number 2 to Miura Haru for wishing to aid people younger than you in tricky situations!"

Tsuna frowns, before nodding, as there's a group of men approaching.

They stop, as they study the pair, Fon having jumped aside to watch.

"Hey you! Hand over the kid, and we won't have any trouble!"

"Why?! What are you going to do to him?!" Tsuna asks.

"Like you ever need to know."

Tsuna's eyes narrow, as one of the man's lackeys adjusts their stance.

"Hey Boss, since she's looking mighty fine, can I play with her after?"

"Yeah, sure. Like a brat like her could stand against-"

Tsuna _attacks_ , kicking the Boss in the mouth, already moving to use the guy as a springboard to attack one of the others, grabbing the man who tried to make a break for Fuuta, using her momentum to smash him into a nearby thug, falling into a roll as she grabbed the handle of one of their weapons, knocking another out as she kicked the one trying to sneak up on her in the jaw...

Revealing Kyoya, tonfa's out and waiting.

Tsuna squeaked, before throwing another guy over her head, Kyoya smirking, before running in to help...

 

_"Boss! Boss!"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Th-the guys we sent after the ranking Prince, the-they're-!"_

_The door burst open, as a grinning demon marched in, dragging a bloodied man behind him, tropping them, before drawing his tonfas._

"Kamikorosu."

_The next hour was a world of pain, as all he could see was glowing, silver eyes..._

 

"Say ahh~!"

"Aaa-ahm!"

Tsuna giggled, as Fuuta beamed, covering his mouth with a hand as he chewed on the soufflé.

"So~? Did I do good? Taste nice?" Tsuna smiled.

"Hmm~..." Fuuta hummed, looking slightly confused.

"Saying the truth would be nice, you don't have to try and smile all the time, Fuuta; it's only human for us to laugh, to feel mellow, and even to lie..." Tsuna frowned, gently looking him in the eye as she rested a comforting hand on his head.

Fuuta gave a small smile.

"What I can remember of my Mama... She would feed me soufflé, so, I can't say this is the best..." Fuuta admitted, "It's one of the few memories I have..."

Tsuna gave a small smile, ruffling his hair, before kissing his forehead, and giving him her own beaming smile.

"In that case, how about I try and work out the recipe she used? That way I can make that soufflé, to remember your Mama better!"

"Thank you!" Fuuta grinned, tears pricking at his eyes, a warm feeling finally returning to his heart, after so long...


	6. Mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *giggles*  
> *cackles*  
> *laughs evilly*  
> THIS SHALL BE BRILLIANT!! X'D

Tsuna froze as three boys walked into their path, the Kokuyo uniform easy to spot.

"Fuuta, stay close," Tsuna frowned, grabbing his hand, placing the groceries they'd bought and her bag on the ground, eyes on the trio.

"Oya oya, it appears we've found something interesting," the middle one smirked, cupping his chin as he smiled, tilting his head to the side in a fake-innocent style.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tsuna demanded.

"Hand over the little Prince, else we'll gat to have a bit of... Fun."

"Tsunayui! Stay away from him," Fon jumped to Tsuna's side, as the guy chuckled.

"What a beautiful name... Now, I wonder why an Arcobaleno would stick by such a girl..." his eyes widened, as his grin grew more psychotic, "I see! _PERFECT_! I don't even _have_ to try and find the Decimo!"

Tsuna's eyes narrow, before she had to dodge the spiky-haired one, a yo-yo shooting at her shortly after.

"Fuuta! Run!" Tsuna yelled.

"W-What about you?!" Fuuta cried, scared.

"I'll be-" Tsuna began, turning towards him, only to see the leader of the group attack.

Fon was suddenly there, blocking as he deflected the trident, cursing softly when his hand got nicked.

"Oya oya! Just what I need!"

Fon cried out, as he grabbed his head, the leader laughing, before moving faster than light as Tsuna suddenly felt pain in her back, giving a cry of pain, as Fuuta called out...

 

_Mukuro chuckled as he walked through the mind of the girl, the small house well-decorated with her thoughts and memories._

"Naga-nii!"

_Turning, he watched as a tiny girl, eyes wide and innocent, ran by and to a door._

_Following, he paused at the doorway._

_The memories here felt... Strange, like there was a deep sense of love, but was that..._ Duty?

_He's starting to like her more and more!_

_Grabbing one interesting memory, he watched as the world changed to that of the memory, obviously quite recent, as it displayed Tsunayui, a brunet and another of the Arcobaleno._

_Listening as they spoke of themselves and the Underworld, Reborn was petting a lizard, his famiglia, as he asked if there were any questions._

_"No need to choose; Tsuna is my sister, I will protect her, even from the Mafia!" he smirked.  
_

_"A-ah! Naga-nii, you don't have to-" Tsuna begins, slightly panicked._

_"No! I want to!" Naga smiled, as he took Tsuna's hands, "JJust enjoy your life, with Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan, alright? You are my precious twin sister; I wouldn't trade you for anything..."_

_The world changed, Mukuro blinking._

'I didn't take hold of one of the other memories?...' _he thought, surprised, ast the world turned to some time ago._

_"Tsuna?"_

_Tsuna sat up, looking over at her twin, as he leant on the doorway._

_Mukuro could tell he'd been working hard, muscle showing more through his shirt, as his eyes were slightly harder from intelligence._

_"Tsuna, I don't want you to get involved, alright? I know you might want to try learning defence and stuff, I respect that, but I know you've been asking Kyoya and Reborn stuff, please, for your sake, stop."_

_"But-" Tsuna began._

_"I don't want you to get hurt! You're my sister! I want the best for you! We don't even know if you're flame active or not! I-If someone were to capture you..."_

_Tsuna dipped her head._

_"I-... Alright, I'll stop..."_

_The world faded, as Mukuro found a small girl - the younger version of Tsuna - stared up at him._

_"what do you plan to do, Mister?" she asks, as Mukuro decides to sit opposite her._

_"Why did you show me that?" he asked._

_"You chose half a story, I gave you the whole one... You must understand, just as there is bad, there is good, our world would not survive without it; that is why we have Satan to contrast with God, and Villains to contrast Heroes."_

_"I want to destroy the Underworld, I want to remove the bad, why do you call it a good thing?!"_

_Would you be able to get in here without them?"_

_"No... But-"_

_"Would you have found your allies without it?"_

_"...No..." Mukuro's eyes narrowed..._

_He didn't expect a memory to be thrown into his face._

_A small kindergarten took form, as mini-Tsuna appeared to disappear._

_An even small version of Tsunayui ran up to a beaten-up Naga, who was crying.  
_

_"Naga-nii! Naga-nii!" she wailed._

_"It's OK, Tsu-chan... Nii-san got rid of the bullies..."_

_The pair were about six?! What did that kid do?!_

_"Got rid..." Tsuna asked, surprised._

_Naga pulled her into a hug, as Mukuro noticed how scared Tsuna was._

"I'll protect you, especially from that bastard who tried to seal your heart..."

 

 

Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's chin as he returned, locking his eyes with hers.

"Wh-whaa~?" Tsuna whined, before her eyes opened, freezing in his arms.

He smirked, as he sat her in his lap, Fon standing to one side with his eyes glazed as Fuuta was writing in his book on the other.

When she saw, she struggled.

Raising an eyebrow, Mukuro let go, seeing what she would do; this little puzzling rabbit who's been trapped in its hut for too long.

Scampering to Fon's side, she began shaking him, eyes wide in shock as she tried to reach him, before her hands sparked gold, and Mukuro felt something he'd done _snap_ , Fon taking in a surprised breath as he dropped into her lap.

"Kufufu, a cute little cursebreaker."

"What did you do?!" she demanded, eyes blazing with untold power.

"Had done; you just removed it," Mukuro hummed, "It's called Possession."

"Wait!? Like Yurei?!"

"Ghosts and Demons, yes, it's what the experiments done to me created." Mukuro hummed, "I displayed my appreciation in blood."

"Y-You killed them?!"

"Oya oya, what a frightened bunny! It doesn't actually hurt them, the lucky people!" Mukuro leant over the arm of the sofa, grabbing her chin, smiling. "This is why I will destroy the Mafia, and wipe out the darkness of this World..."

Tsuna's eyes went wide, as he picked Fon up.

"Now, how about you run off, it'd be fun to see how that Yandere brother of hers will do..." Mukuro purred.

Fon's eyes widened, before he kicked himself free, before trying to attack, falling backwards as his leg jerked away from Mukuro.

"I already put something in your head so you can't attack me, I do need to live for my plans, after all..." Mukuro chuckled, knocking Tsuna out with a gentle tap on her forehead, waiting until Fon had left, before kissing the back of Tsuna's hand, as he felt something shift within his heart...

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I forgive the bunny...  
> It's cute...


End file.
